Outdoor entertaining during the evening hours has become quite popular. One method of providing lighting while at the same time creating an atmosphere of conviviality is to utilize open flame torches.
Traditionally, torches have included the basic fuel container, wick and snuffer cap. Typically, the snuffer cap is attached to the fuel container or frame therefor by such means as a chain or wire. Of course, in order to extinguish the flame, this type of snuffer cap must be grasped by using tongs, a towel and the like. Since the flame and surrounding metal parts are quite hot, this means of extinguishing the flame is quite cumbersome and somewhat dangerous.
A torch comprising a frame with a fuel container disposed therein, a flame guard cap extending upwardly from the fuel container and having an aperture formed therein, a wick disposed in the aperture, a snuffer cap rotatably mounted on the frame and adapted to selectively cover the wick. Rotational movement of the snuffer cap is accomplished by means of a U-shaped clip which is pivoted to the frame at one end and snuffer cap lever means pivoted at the other end with the snuffer cap secured to one end of the lever means.